PonyOni
by Junpei-tehhero
Summary: When ponies start to disappear in the Everfree forest, the Mane 6 go to investigate. They find a mysterious mansion with an odd feeling surrounding it. There is something inside, something that wants them dead. Now they must escape before they all perish.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The running hoofsteps of Lyra and Bon-Bon were getting faster and faster with every step. Their frantic run came to a stop when they reached the front door. Hooves bloody, bodies trembling, they tried to open the door.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"The door won't open, Bon-Bon!"

"But, then how are we going to get out of this nightmare?"

They stopped talking and heard a noise. Now they were screwed.

**Haaaa… Haaaa…**

Lyra immediately turned around and proceeded to try to break down the door. They both were starting to cry. Their stained hooves were making harder to grasp the handle in their panic.

**Haaaaa… Haaaaa….**

Bon-Bon screamed. Lyra felt something wet fly across her body. She slowly turned around to face what would rip her in half.

"Come at me, Bastard."

The walls were stained with red.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

On multiple occasions, there have been reports of ponies going missing in the forest. This started to spike when rumors of an abandoned mansion being in the Everfree Forest were heard. Of course, only young and thrill-seeking ponies went to investigate the area. Those who left however never came back. Mayor Mare had received many requests to search for those ponies. She wanted someone to search the Everfree Forest, that is, someone who wouldn't be scared of all the things that happen in the forest. She remembered the saviors of Ponyville, led by Celestia's prized pupil, Twilight Sparkle. She called Twilight and her friends over to her office to debrief them on the situation.

"Ok Mayor, why do you need us to go into the forest again?" Twilight questioned the mayor. She was very concerned about this, since the forest is usually off-limits.

"I'm sure you've heard of the disappearances of many ponies, right?"

"Yes it's very tragic to think of all those young ponies that have families looking for them all over Ponyville…"

"And I'm very sure you have heard the rumors about the 'haunted mansion' in the Everfree Forest."

"Yes, and many of us believe that the ponies that have disappeared went to the mansion out of curiosity."

"Well we need to send someone to the forest to search for them and I believe you girls are the only ones who can search the forest without freaking out and running away." The girls looked at each other with uncertainty. The Everfree Forest was a dangerous place, and yet they had gone through the area multiple times like it was second nature. Nervously, Fluttershy stepped forward.

"E-excuse me but, why won't you send for help from the Princess?"

"The Royal Equestrian Guards refused to enter the forest. They said that the forest was someplace they just never would go to." Then Rainbow Dash stepped forward.

"But aren't they meant to protect Equestria and help out in any situation!"

"They have no desire to enter an area as dangerous as the forest. They are allowed to deny any request that seems like it cannot be done." With no way out, the girls took the job and went back home to get ready for their journey. Twilight was very concerned about this entire situation. Why were ponies disappearing in the Everfree Forest? What could possibly be out there that could cause them to vanish like that? She knew that her job was to see if there really was a mansion in the forest, but something told her that there was more to it than meets the eye.

(Chibi Sparkle) "PonyOni!"

…

Not far from the town hall, there was another pony who was spying on them. He had listened to their entire conversation regarding the mansion. This was not strange to him, as he remembered a similar event in his life where a mansion with rumors surrounding it caused an entire world to come together to escape. He wanted to keep everypony here safe, but this he could not do. As there are many who would go in at random times, so he would have to let the girls go in. They were the most important ones. They had to survive. Without them, the town could get curious and most likely keep on going into the mansion. He could not risk that many deaths.

"Okay I know the town probably wouldn't heed my warning, but if those 6 came back safely then we could stop everypony from trying to go in. if this works and everypony believes them, then so many deaths can be prevented." He also knew that they would all question him about his origin because of his wings and horn. Not being related to the Princess and yet being an Alicorn is weird to everypony. No pony would believe that he's from another world and this form resembles what his true form is like. "Being a dragon gives so much power to one, but I have to be in this form in order to use my power as I usually would and blend in with the locals." He saw that they left back to their homes. Since he needed a place to stay, he decided to go to Twilights place. Hoping that she had a spare bed, he walked up to the door. His personal objective in all of this however, is to help those 6 ponies jog their memory about him so that they can trust him.

"I hope you girls can remember all the good times we had. This entire thing relies on you trusting me…" He raised his hand to knock on the door.

(Chibi Toroku) PonyOni!

…

At this time Twilight was trying to figure out where to go in the forest.

"We could either stay on the track, or explore the areas off of the track. But then the entire journey would become very dangerous! Oh what should I do?" Her little mental debate was interrupted by a rather rude sounding knock on her front door. "Huh, who would want to come here at this hour?" leaving her basement, she dropped everything she was levitating at the moment as the knocking became more impatient and went to greet the pony at the door. "Alright, hold your hide I'm coming!" She opened the door and couldn't comprehend what she saw. An Alicorn was standing in her doorway. Something about him seemed familiar though, as his colors were quite odd for an Alicorn. _An odd colored Alicorn pony. Where have I heard or seen that before? _Her thoughts were interrupted however, when he spoke.

"Hello there...Twilight is it? May I please come in?"

"Umm sure, no problem mister…"

"Toroku." He replied simply.

"Yes, come in Toroku." He seemed really friendly. But his name strikes an old chord in her mind. _Toroku. Have I read that name somewhere? It sounds so foreign._ She noticed him enter her basement and she quickly caught up to him. Only to be embarrassed by the massive mess she made. With him standing in the middle.

"You know, if you are going to venture into the forest, you're going to need to have some sort of plan to look for missing ponies."

"I-I-I am still planning what the girls and I are trying to do…"

"By the girls, you mean the saviors of Ponyville, right?"

"How did you know?"

"News gets around this town a lot faster than you think." He replied bluntly.

"…Who are you?"

"I'm just a friend who wants to help. In fact, you look like you really are going to need my help if you want to actually make some progress here." He stated while looking at the disaster of paper and books.

"This only happened because you startled me."

"Sorry. But if you want to set out tomorrow, then you are going to listen to what I want to do, ok?" He stared at her, as if he thought she was going say no. He didn't give her a chance to respond and instead showed her his maps and plans. All neatly organized to Twilight's delight. After a long talk about the risks and dangers of this mission, they left the basement, Toroku asked a startling question.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a guest bed by any chance, do you?" He asked with a lot of hope in his voice.

"Yes. Yes I do. But I thought you had a home here?"

"Actually I travel all over Equestria, so I don't have a place to stay." This was pretty odd to Twilight, but she took no note of it and led him to the guest bed. Feeling really tired due to a very long night of planning, she just plopped on her bed and called it a night. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day._ That night did not treat her well as she had a nightmare about some blue looking _thing_ chased her through an odd looking place…


End file.
